


But I'm a Football Player

by confessionsofinsanity



Category: But I'm a Cheerleader (1999), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Straight Camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessionsofinsanity/pseuds/confessionsofinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is shipped off to True Directions after an intervention from his family and friends, whom claim he's gay, despite the fact he's on the football team and is dating a cheerleader. He's desperate to improve his ways and get back in their good graces, but Dean Winchester may ruin his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've had bouncing around my head since watching But I'm a Cheerleader. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, in order to set up the exposition, I have to use a lot of lines from the movie, but after that it becomes more original

"What's going on?"

Castiel hadn't been expecting this. The only plans he'd had for the evening was bringing his girlfriend, Meg, over for dinner. Instead, he finds his living room containing not only his parents, but his friends from the team and a large, black man he's never seen before.

The unknown man is the first to speak up, coming up to stand in front of him. "Hello, Castiel. My name is Uriel. Your family and friends want to speak with you and I am here to help the conversation."

"Talk to me about what?" Castiel turns to Meg. "Did you know about this?"

She shrugs. "Sorry, Clarence."

She insists on calling him that since it is apparently the name of an angel in a popular movie and he has an angelic name as well, which makes no sense to Castiel. If he already has an angelic name, why give him another one?

"Why don't we start by taking a seat and making ourselves comfortable?" Uriel suggests.

Castiel complies.

His father coughs. "I guess I'll start. Castiel, we all love you." His mother and friends nod along. "And lately, we've become concerned about your behavior. We're worried you're being influenced by an... unnatural way of thinking."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is we think you're, ah, remember when we saw-"

"We think you're a homosexual," his mother interjects.

Castiel's eyes widen. "What?"

"I, too, was once a gay," says Uriel. "But now I'm an ex-gay with help from programs like the one I am a part of. True Directions helps you understand the root of your homosexual tendencies so that you can heal them."

"What tendencies do I have that would leave you to believe that-"

"The fruit smoothies you've been trying to make us drink," his mother interrupts.

"Feminine tastes are a well-known symptom," Uriel agrees.

His friend, Michael, holds up a picture of a shirtless man. "You have pictures like these and none of any girls in your locker."

"He's a football player! It's for inspiration," Castiel protests as Uriel gives him a pointed look.

His father unrolls a poster of a very handsome man from his room.

"Sexual motifs in decoration. Homosexual ones," says Uriel.

"Everyone has posters of musicians," Castiel mumbles.

"You don't even like to _kiss_ me," says Meg.

"It's true," his friends chorus, Castiel having complained to them on many occasions.

"This is unbelievable."

"Denial is a natural part of the healing process, one of many we'll explore at True Directions," says Uriel.

"Healing process?" Castiel echoes.

"It's like a homosexual rehab, sweetie," his mother says.

"It's only for a few months," his father adds.

"But I'm not a-" Castiel falters.

"Then at least ensure that you're not by going," says his mother.

"Your mother and I just want you to be normal. It would make us very happy. You know what the Bible says, Castiel."

He can't find it in himself to argue against his parents' happiness, and so the next morning he is sitting in the back seat of his parents' car with his luggage as they drive him to this gay rehab.

He sighs, looking out the window. A bus drives up beside them, full of football players. Maybe they're going to the game Castiel should be at. His eyes linger on a guy who's taken his shirt off to wave it out the window as he yells something. His focus only shatters when his mother waves brownies under his nose.

An auburn-haired woman and redheaded girl are approaching them as soon as they're out of their car.

"Welcome!" says the older woman. "You must be Castiel. I'm Naomi, head of True Directions, and this is my daughter, Anna."

"Nice to meet you," says Anna, taking Castiel's bags and bringing them inside.

"Looks like we caught you just in time," says Naomi, looking at Castiel. "How old are you? Seventeen?"

"Yes," his father answers for him.

"Almost lost you to college. It's so much harder once they've been through that liberal arts brainwashing. But we have saved a few. I'll take him from here."

"Goodbye, Castiel," says his father, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"Please try and get better," says his mother. She makes no move to touch him.

He stares after them as they drive away, wondering what kind of place they've left him in.


	2. Chapter 2

"The others arrived yesterday so let me catch you up," says Naomi as they sit in her office. "It's a two month program focusing on five simple steps. Why don't we concentrate on the first one: admitting your problem. Now, when you see a man wearing tight pants, his buttocks very noticeable, or maybe in the locker room, soaping his body, you don't have any unnatural thoughts?"

"I don't think they're unnatural," Castiel replies.

"You see, you don't even think it's wrong," says Naomi, shaking her head. "Until you admit your sickness, you will wear these." She pushes a bundle of gray cloth across the desk, which, on further inspection, is what looks like scrubs. "You will earn the right to wear the proper uniform when you have completed the first step. It's a long road to righteousness, Castiel. It's a battlefield of temptation out there and you must fight. Until then, I'd like you to meet one of our other soldiers. Samandriel!"

A cute blond boy comes over immediately.

"Castiel, this is Samandriel. He will show you around and, well, you'll get acquainted."

"Hello, Castiel," says Samandriel as he leads him around outside the house. "The schedule around here is pretty easy to get used to. We get up at seven, have breakfast at eight, and then have group therapy until lunch. In the afternoon we have free time to do, well, whatever we want. Then we move inside for re-orientating exercises. Oh, and there's family therapy on the weekends. You really didn't miss much."

They've reached a red door which Samandriel opens. The inside is bright blue to the point where Castiel's eyes burn slightly. His breath suddenly catches, for on one of the four beds lies the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen. Light brown hair, freckles, beautifully green eyes focused on a book (a _Vonnegut_ book, no less), and what Castiel can tell are bow legs even in this position.

"This is where we sleep, but you probably already guessed that." Samandriel gives a small, soft laugh and Castiel forces his attention back to him. "But, um, there's no inapproprite behavior allowed. I have to make that clear."

"Inappropriate?" Castiel tilts his head. "Like swearing?"

"No, inappropriate like fucking," says the boy on the bed, those wonderful eyes on Castiel. "You get caught in the 'throes of passion' and you can kiss your ass goodbye."

Green orbs look him over and Castiel flushes, hurrying after Samandriel as he exits.

"Don't mind Dean, he can be a bit... aggressive," says Samadriel, standing by a board with a list of names. There are five sets of checkboxes next to each name. The first one is checked off on everyone's except Castiel's.

"The first step was easy," Samadriel continues as Castiel looks at the board. "Admitting you're a homosexual. We all passed yesterday, but I'm sure you will today. It's not hard. Watch." He clears his throat. "I'm a... homosexual. See? Not so bad."

Shortly after Samandriel's tour is group therapy. Castiel is forced to sit in the center of the semicircle, much to his discomfort. It's made even worse when he feels green eyes staring at him.

"Meet the group," says Naomi, motioning to the red haired girl on Castiel's left to get up.

"Hi, I'm Charlie," the girl says as she stands. "I love going to comic cons, can hack into computers like nobody's business, and I'm a homosexual."

"I'm Benny. Fighter, lover, homosexual."

"My name's Jo. I have a knife collection and I like girls a lot." She winks. "And I'm a homosexual."

"Dorothy. I'm a reader, wannabe adventurer, and a homosexual."

Castiel's heart starts thumping on the next one. "I'm Dean. I'm an Aquarius, enjoy long walks on the beach, and frisky men _and_ women, not that this program will acknowledge bisexuality as a thing."

"That's quite enough, Dean."

Dean smirks and winks at Castiel as he sits. Castiel's eyes dart to the ground. He only looks back up when the next person speaks.

"And I'm Pam. I'm into all things psychic and I'm a homosexual."

"Now it's your turn, Castiel," says Naomi. "Don't be alarmed. Why don't you share with the group when you first thought you might be gay?"

Castiel's brow furrows. "But I'm not. Other people just keep insisting I am."

The others let out snorts of laughter and roll their eyes.

"It's true," he persists. "I'm not like all of you."

"Now that's a perfectly normal way to begin," says Naomi. "Let's discuss the issues brought up in your intervention."

Castiel ponders for a moment. "Well, I enjoy fruity drinks."

"Mmmhm"s go through the group.

"I have some pictures of guys around."

"You think that's normal?" asks Pam.

"Well, yes," says Castiel. "Males exist so everyone notices them."

"But you only assume others are thinking what you're thinking when you look at them," Charlie points out.

"I'm not gay. I date a cheerleader, I'm on the football team."

Dean rolls his eyes before saying, "Does your cheerleader girlfriend do anything for you?"

Castiel frowns. "In what manner?"

"Does she get you hot? You ever fucked her?"

"Language!" Naomi warns.

"Of course not! I come from a very religious family."

"Or you're just not attracted to her," says Jo. "If you were, you would've at least _thought_ about fucking her-" She ignores Naomi's berating "-and I bet the thought's never gone through your pretty little head."

"But- I," Castiel stutters. He lowers his voice as he says, "I thought there were other people who thought like me."

"There are," says Dean. "Queer people."

"I don't _want_ to be queer!" cries Castiel. "I just want to be normal!"

Naomi goes to his side. "So you admit you're not normal?"

"They were right," Castiel whispers. "I'm- I'm a homosexual."

"Congratulations on taking your first step in your true direction, Castiel!" Naomi smiles, clapping.

Everyone else begins to clap as well.

"You all may go now," says Naomi.

She pats Castiel's shoulder, who remains sitting as the other teenagers file out, staring at the ground in shock.

"Everything is going to be all right, Castiel," she says. She leaves his side and returns with something: the blue uniform the other boys wear. "Here, put these on. You've earned them."

All Castiel feels like he's earned is a one way ticket to Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Congratulations on your first step, homo," says Dean cheerily.

"Knock it off, Dean," says Jo, smacking his arm.

"Don't let Dean's dickish attitude get to you," Charlie tells Castiel, smirking at Dean's 'hey!'.

"He's probably upset because that attitude is the closest to dick he'll get," Pam snickers at the other table. Jo and Charlie are the only ones sitting at Dean's.

Dean glares at her.

Castiel decides he might as well continue the way he was going in the first place and brings his tray to the other table. He tries to ignore Dean's gaze flickering over to him every now and again.

He stays with Benny and Samadriel when they go back to their room for lights out. Dean says nothing to him as they get ready, and Castiel can't figure out if he's more disappointed or relieved. He _is_ certain that Dean spells big trouble for him in his quest to be straight.

Castiel wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of something being shocked followed by a groan. He traces the sound to Benny's bed beside him, and goes over to make sure he's okay.

"It's aversion therapy," Benny explains when Castiel asks if everything's all right. "Whenever you start thinkin' about guys, you shock yourself, so whenever you think of 'em like that, you feel that pain."

"That's morbid."

Benny shrugs. "No pain, no gain. Gotta make yourself like pussy somehow."

Something catches Castiel's eye. "Isn't that one of Dean's shirts?"

Benny pulls the covers back over his head. "None of your damn business!"

*******************

In order to "rediscover their gender identity", Uriel takes the boys to fix cars while Naomi takes the girls for cleaning and such. It seems rather sexist to Castiel, but if it works...

Dean's exuding confidence, saying he's been fixing his "baby" since he could handle a wrench.

"Why don't you fix a car with a partner, then? Castiel, you go with him," says Uriel.

Castiel tries to keep his panic from showing. Judging from Dean's raised eyebrow, he's not doing a very good job. He can't help it, though. If he's left with Dean, it could ruin everything. He knows he has a weak spot for the beautiful boy, and he cannot allow it to get more out of hand than it already is.

Dean lying under a car, his lower half moving around as he works with his legs spread is certainly doing Castiel no favors. Well, it _is_ , but not in the way he wants.

"CAS!"

He jumps, terrified that Dean knows exactly what he was thinking about. He's rolling out from under the car, scowling.

"What the hell, man? I've been trying to get your attention!"

"Apologies," Castiel murmurs. "This is not what I would consider a pleasurable past time and so got distracted."

"All right, Mr. Vocabulary." Dean grabs a tool Castiel doesn't recognize and gets back to work.

A realization hits Castiel. "What did you call me?"

"You're the one talking like-"

"No, no, before that."

"Oh." Dean's legs shift and Castiel realizes it's probably from embarrassment. "Castiel's just such a mouthful, I thought I could shorten it. Do you mind?"

Castiel smiles, grateful that Dean can't see. "I don't mind at all."

"Well, good. Now are you gonna keep day dreaming or do you actually wanna learn something about cars?"

Castiel spends the rest of the time having Dean show him the parts of the car, how to fix them, and what each tool is called as well as their use. He tries to ignore the spark of electricity that goes through his entire body whenever Dean's arm brushes against his.

Next is chopping wood. Castiel has no problem with this, football having helped his upper body strength, and Dean proves to be very strong as well. If he was wearing a tighter shirt, Castiel would probably be able to make out the muscles rippling in his back and _no, Castiel, this is what you are trying to correct!_

He's soon more concerned for his life, however, as the axe slips from Samandriel's grip and goes flying overhead. The boys and Uriel go running for cover. Castiel and Dean duck in the same spot and automatically pull the other towards them out of protectiveness.

Once the danger's gone, they both blush and pull away from each other, not making eye contact. Castiel looks at Uriel, paranoid that he'd seen. His lack of anger shows he had not, the blue cardboard cut out of a man chopping wood having hidden them from his view.

"I think that's enough for one day," Uriel sighs, shaking his head.

Castiel decides to sit with Dean's small group of friends that evening, as does Benny. He stops participating in Dean's witty banters, however, when Charlie gives him a knowing look. Then he's too ashamed to look up from his tray.

Dean doesn't say anything until they're the only ones left in the bathroom that night, Castiel still brushing his teeth.

"You can relax, Cas, you're doing fine," he says quietly.

Castiel squints at him, confusion evident.

"You're doing well in these stupid programs so you can stop being so nervous," Dean clarifies. "There isn't anything to worry about in the first place, actually. This whole thing is bullshit."

"As long as it makes me normal."

"You _are_ normal, Cas. C'mon you're smart enough not to buy into this-"

"I must retire for the night. I'm afraid it's getting late."

Dean gives an exasperated sigh. "Whatever. G'night, Cas."

"Good night, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

Finding your root is a very important step in treatment, according to Naomi. She's currently pressing Charlie for hers.

"I'm not the only one without a damn root!" Charlie finally snaps, then shoots an apolegetic look in Castiel's direction as Naomi turns her attention to him after informing Charlie that such language is not used at True Directions.

"Well, Castiel?"

"I've been pondering it, but I can't seem to uncover one," he answers truthfully.

"Maybe our jock athlete's too afraid to disclose," says Dean, smirking.

Castiel frowns. Why is Dean being rude to him now when he was so kind yesterday? Did Castiel say something in their discussion last night that upset him? Well, Castiel can be just as snarky.

"What's _your_ root then, Dean?" he sneers.

"We're not talking 'bout me now, are we, Cas?" Dean shoots back.

"No, I think it'll be good for Castiel to be reminded of your root, Dean, so that he may have better luck in finding his," says Naomi.

Dean scowls and Castiel feels slightly triumphant.

"My mother used to let me play with her makeup," he mutters.

"Samandriel?"

"My mother let me play in her pumps," he answers.

Benny spent too much time in close vicinity of the boys from his wrestling team.

Dorothy's parents and friends let her play the hero instead of the damsel in distress in childhood games.

Pam's mother was married in pants.

"See, Castiel? All you have to do is dig down into those painful memories, and then finding your root can be very easy."

Seemingly satisfied, Naomi calls up Samandriel and hands him a deck of cards. "Now we shall learn the best part of being a heterosexual: friendship. Pick someone to be your partner for the remainder of the program."

Castiel glances at Dean, then quickly looks away. He gets to his feet, but finds that everyone seemed to have friends in mind when Naomi made her announcement and have already partnered up.

To his surprise, Dean is the only one left without anyone. Jo has paired up with Pam, Charlie with Dorothy, and Benny with Samandriel, which seems like a rather odd pair to Castiel. Dean shuffles over to his side, looking less than pleased.

"All right, now that you have all found a friend, I would like you to practice sometime tonight with these." Naomi holds up two decks like the blue one she handed Samandriel, except one of them is pink. It isn't difficult for Castiel to guess which one he and Dean will receive.

While other programs toast marshmallows around a campfire, the members of True Direction go through those decks with their partners.

Castiel holds up a card with a drawing of a man dressed in a suit and carrying a briefcase on it.

"It's a man," Dean deadpans, leaning back on his hands. Castiel doesn't understand how that makes the log any more comfortable.

"And?" Castiel presses. "What else?"

"I don't know," Dean mutters, annoyed.

"A businessman. Men have roles, non-feminine roles. The sooner you learn that, the sooner you'll stop objectifying them and embrace your masculinity. Haven't you been listening to Naomi?"

"Have _you_ stopped objectifying them? And how does liking guys make you feminine? All Naomi operates on is stereotypes."

Castiel glares at him. "I have yet to find my root. Also, this program has produced many heterosexuals so I would not be so dismissive."

Dean rolls his eyes, then snatches the deck from Castiel's hands. "Your turn."

He looks through the deck, despite Castiel protesting that that is _not_ what you're supposed to do, then gets a devilish glint in his eyes as he finally settles on a card.

Castiel sees why when Dean turns the card to show a man who has a head that is still a drawing, but with a body that was clearly taped on by a troublemaker as it is very much a body of a real man. A real, _naked_ man. The worst part is Castiel can't seem to look away. He does, however, when Dean shocks him with a laser like the one Benny seems to constantly be using.

"You gotta be ready to deal with temptation, Cas," he chides.

Castiel huffs and takes his leave. Honestly, Dean Winchester (for he actually did learn Dean's last name) can really get on his nerves.

*******************

Dean doesn't prove to be any more compliant during re-orientating exercises. They're playing two-on-two football, something Castiel should be good at _if Dean would throw him the damn ball_.

"What's your problem?" he growls after the third time Dean's gotten tackled in favor of throwing the ball to him.

"Sorry, is Mr. Jock Athlete upset he's not getting his usual five minutes of fame?"

"Do you have some sort of vendetta against-"

"Boys!"

Uriel's warning comes too late and Benny barrels into them, knocking the breath out of Castiel as he lands on his stomach. He's fairly sure the ground isn't as pliant as what he's landed on...

Indeed, when he hoists himself up onto his hands and knees, he's staring down at Dean. Neither say a word, eyes trailing over each other. Dean's shirt has risen, exposing his abdomen, and Castiel has the urge to press his tongue against it, to see what Dean tastes like.

"Boys, what do you think you're-"

Both boys look over just in time to see Uriel get hit in the face by the football that's slid out of Samandriel's grasp. They look back at each other and burst into laughter.

"Let's try this again," Uriel growls, shoving the ball back into the hands of a very apologetic Samandriel.

Dean's a bit more cooperative after that, and he and Castiel win by a couple points. Their agility is able to counter Benny's advantage in weight and strength.

"That's enough for today," Uriel declares. "Remember to be ready for family therapy tomorrow."

Dean curses under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asks, concerned.

"Nothing," he grumbles. "Good game, I can why you got on your team."

It's as if a chasm has opened between them. Right when they were beginning to make some progress, too. Dean's walking away with his shoulders hunched, but Castiel had seen the closed off expression on his face. He wonders if seeing his parents in these circumstances will really be so distressing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate everyone's feedback, thank you for all the support!

It's more awkward than Castiel anticipated, seeing his parents for the first time since his arrival. They greet him with smiles, but he sees what they truly think of him by the look in their eyes: a mistake to be repaired. This causes their reunion to be less than heartwarming.

Dean's father is an intimidating man, talking gruffly and glaring, looking as sullen as his son. Currently he is looking at Charlie with raised eyebrows as she stumbles through her root.

"We'd all change in front of each other in the locker room and that's it. That's why I'm a homosexual," she says.

Naomi looks less than impressed. "Charlie, that's what kids _do_ after swimming lessons."

"Well, seeing those girls gave me... certain feelings," says Charlie, but it's clear that not even she is fully convinced by her own story. There are uncomfortable coughs and shifts by the parents following her admission.

"Um, I can kinda relate to that," Samandriel speaks up timidly. "When Michael would come over to study, we would... do things."

"Blowing each other instead of doing algebra is a bit different than learning how to swim," Mr. Winchester rumbles.

"That's uncalled for!" Samandriel's father snaps.

"Hey, I'm paying a lot of money to get my son fixed, not sit around listening to stories. Dean, you better be getting more out of this than that faggot over there." He nods towards Charlie.

Dean looks like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him.

"Mr. Winchester, I do not find that appropriate!" says Naomi sharply.

"Well, that's what I am, isn't it?" Charlie says calmly, but with an angry glint in her eyes. "Maybe there's a reason why I can't find a good root. Maybe it's all bull-"

"That's enough from you!" Naomi snaps. "With that attitude you won't benefit from the program."

Charlie winces as her grandmother- Charlie had flatly stated to those curious that her parents are dead- smacks her arm.

"This is a waste of time," Mr. Winchester announces, standing. "Dean, by the end of this you better go back to liking girls-" Castiel can tell Dean's biting back a remark- "or don't even think about trying to get in touch with me or your brother. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Dean mumbles.

On that mechanical response, Mr. Winchester takes his leave and Dean, plastering on a mocking smile, follows him out. Castiel looks out the window and finds Dean standing on the porch, staring after his father as he gets into his car and drives away.

"Castiel."

He whips around.

"It's your turn to report your root," says Naomi.

"Well, I believe it has to do with my parents," Castiel admits. He's been reflecting back on old family memories for a few days now.

"All right, go with that."

"It's just- when I was about eight, my father left for a while." Castiel feels his mother tense beside him. She never talks about those years, electing instead to pretend they never happened.

"I was going through a rough time," his father immediately interjects. "I came back once I got my bearings."

Naomi merely raises an eyebrow.

"Anyway," Castiel continues, needing to get this out quickly now, "my mother spent that time supporting us, so perhaps I received conflicting ideas on the roles of men and women?"

"Absolutely!" Naomi agrees enthusiastically. "I'm surprised you didn't bring this up earlier. Were you left to tend to the house?"

"I had a good amount of chores since she worked so often, yes."

"It's all very clear now. Your father didn't give you a proper male role model and your mother adopted the breadwinner role, so you were forced to become a housewife. Seeing your father's cowardice, you got the idea that men need to be protected, and this coupled with your feminine role made you subconsciously think you need a man as men are known for being protectors."

Castiel's brow creases. "I'm not sure how sound that logic is."

"Don't you see, Castiel?" says Naomi, ignoring his confusion. "You have found your root!"

She begins clapping earnestly, and the others join in much less eagerly. Castiel's parents look mortified and offended, but Castiel can't find it in himself to feel guilty. While he does not quite understand Naomi's explanation, it may help him. Besides, what he was put through during that time was far from pleasurable, so it's possible he feels like he's gotten some kind of revenge.

Once out of everyone's sight, Castiel is rewarded with a smack to his face.

"How _dare_ you bring that up in front of all those people," his father hisses. "That was a very difficult time for your mother and I, and it is not something to be brought up for entertainment!"

"It wasn't entertainment, it's part of the treatment," Castiel protests.

"Make no mistake, Castiel, we are not the reason for your unnatural preferences," his mother says sternly. "If anything this is some sort of rebellion on your part. But if this all works, we'll be able to forgive you. Your father and I just want to go back to being a nice, normal family again. We love you and want the best for you, can't you see that?"

"I'm sorry, Mother," Castiel murmurs.

"Be a good boy and this will all be over before you know it," she says, patting his head.

As she and his father start up their car, Castiel notices movement out of the corner of his eye. He sees a flash of a blue uniform and light brown hair before the figure is gone.

Trudging back to the lawn for free time, he sees Dean at the bottom of where the land inclines away from the driveway only Naomi and Uriel use, hiding him from sight of all those in front of the house. He also notices Anna lying on a towel near a tree at the edge of the lawn, tanning with her chest pushed out provocatively. He's been hearing about her doing such things to drive the girls crazy behind Naomi's back. Naomi does occasionally catch her and is vexed, but is not aware of how often her daughter sexually frustrates the girls of True Directions.

Dean scoots away from Castiel as he sits.

"Do you still believe in cooties or something?" Castiel demands. "Because as far as I'm aware, that myth applies to girls."

Dean rolls his eyes in response.

Castiel's voice is softer when he makes his next statement. "Your father didn't stay very long."

Dean snorts. "I suppose it's hard for him to go that long without a bottle of jack."

"He's an alcoholic?" Castiel blurts, then silently curses himself.

Dean doesn't look at him. "Ever since my mom died."

"Oh."

There's a silence that Castiel again breaks. "He only wants what's best for you."

Dean scoffs. "You really are as sweet as fucking pie, aren't you? I bet you still believe that's all your parents want even after what they just did to you." His eyes widen as he realizes what he said.

"That _was_ you spying," says Castiel quietly. "If you had done so properly, you would have heard that I disrespected them and so deserved punishment. I brought up my father's departure from when I was eight for my root."

Dean seems to ponder something for a moment before asking, "How long was he gone?"

"Five years."

" _Five_ \- Jesus Christ, Cas! And your mom took him back?"

"She was relieved he returned at all."

Dean shakes his head. "My old man's never left us for that long, I'll give him that."

"But he's left you and your brother for periods of time before?" Castiel can't help but ask.

"Yeah. He has trouble holding down a job. He spends a lot of time trying to get a new one, or just having a night out, and we move around a lot because of it. I take care of Sammy, my little brother, while he's gone. It's not a big deal."

"How old is Sammy now?"

"Thirteen." Dean smiles. "He'd throw a bitch fit if he heard you call him that. Hell, he doesn't even like it when _I_ do."

"You two are close then?" Castiel prods, unable to believe how much information Dean is willingly sharing.

"Spending as much time together as we did, you get to be pretty close."

"What does he think of your being here?"

Castiel wonders if he's inquired too much as Dean tenses.

"I don't know what Dad told him," he admits. "He was over a friend's house when I was brought here." Something seems to break within him, and he turns to Castiel, looking desperate. "I can't lose him, Cas. I _can't._ "

"Once treatment's over, you'll be better and you will be allowed to see him again," Castiel soothes.

"Don't you get it Cas?" Dean all but shouts. "This doesn't _work_! I told you, it's bullshit. You are who you are, the only trick is not getting caught."

"Then how did you end up here?"

"I got caught," he answers softly. "I had this friend, Aaron, and we hung out a little too much. One day, my dad came home unexpectantly and found us in my room."

"What were you doing?" Castiel instantly feels naive once the question escapes his lips.

Dean directs his bitter look from the ground to Castiel. "What do you think? God, you seem so much smarter than you actually are. I figured you'd know that all of this is crap once the shock wore off, but I guess I should have known better from the guy with the angelic name."

"Is that why you've grown so angry with me?"

"Guess I thought the more of us who weren't fooled, the better."

Dean gets to his feet and Castiel reaches out to grab his hand.

"Careful," says Dean, pulling away. "I could report you for that."

He walks away, leaving Castiel with a very confusing feeling. It's a warmth in his chest, a sort of- affection? All he truly knows is that he wishes to keep interacting with Dean and learn more about him. There's so much to know about him and Castiel wants to discover everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Things feel... different, somehow, after their conversation. Castiel has found Dean attractive from day one, but it seems like he's become even _more_ gorgeous, if that's possible. He finds his eyes being drawn to him far too often, and that it is difficult for him to look away. To his surprise, Dean usually holds his gaze, and it is several seconds before either of them break eye contact.

Today, Castiel's been steadfastly avoiding this, having heard Charlie refer to it as "eye-fucking". He is _not_ going to let Dean get him kicked out of the program. In response to this, his brain decides to have a wet dream about Dean. It only features making out and heavy petting, but it's enough for Castiel to wake up in the middle of the night with a bit of a problem.

Next to him, Benny is zapping himself and groaning while looking at Dean's sleeping form. Castiel picks up his own laser, looking it over thoughtfully. He does deserve to be punished after what he just dreamt of...

He goes to the most private place he can think of, not wanting the others to hear him and realize he'd been having unethical thoughts: Naomi's office. She is sleeping, after all. He fully intends to use the laser, knows he should. Instead, he finds himself palming the front of his pajama pants, muttering something about avoiding temptation over and over again in hopes it will urge him to stop. It doesn't.

What _does_ stop him is a moan from under the desk. He steps forward hesitantly, peering through the glass top. Charlie and Dorothy are connected at the mouth, hands all over each other, looking exactly as he and Dean had in his dream. He doesn't realize he's let out a yelp until he hears it, and then Charlie and Dorothy are springing to their feet, urging him to be quiet. For some reason, he can't stop yelling and immediately zaps Dorothy when she clamps a hand over his mouth, causing her to fall and knock Charlie down with her.

"What is going on here?" Uriel demands, jogging into the room. Seeing Charlie and Dorothy scrambling to their feet, he says mockingly, "A little premature simulation?"

"They were kissing," Castiel blurts. Why is he doing this?

"He's full of shit!" Dorothy yells.

"We so were not!" Charlie denies.

"Let's see what Naomi has to say about this."

Uriel takes both of their arms and drags them away. They throw angry looks back at Castiel, and he feels an immense amount of guilt overtaking him. How could he do that to them?

Soon, he finds himself standing outside the window to Naomi's office with all the other members of True Directions, listening to her demand to know who is responsible. He gets his fair share of glares thrown his way during this.

"That's it! Charlie, you're out of the program. Dorothy, you'll be put in isolation as punishment. That's final."

They all scurry back to their beds, Castiel getting a shove he knows isn't accidental from Benny that has him landing painfully on his elbows and knees beside the entrance to their room. He gets to his feet and goes to bed, not making eye contact with anyone.

The next morning, Castiel is eating breakfast with only Samandriel for company. Charlie's appearance with her bags makes all conversation stop, and she gives a small wave before leaving with a sigh. Dorothy, meanwhile, is in a small house that looks almost like an oversized dog house near the building. She's not allowed to leave until Naomi says so.

"If that prick had ratted me out, heads woulda rolled," says Benny from the other table. He's talking lower than usual and holding his head.

"What would you do? Zap him to death? Aren't you running low on batteries?" Dean smirks.

Some giggling follows this, and Benny gives a sarcastic "heh". Dean looks over at Castiel and throws him a wink, mouthing _He's drunk_.

Castiel smiles slightly, then turns to Samandriel. "Don't you want to sit with them? I don't mind."

"Oh no, I'm perfectly fine here," Samandriel assures him.

"Don't you hate me too? What I did was far from acceptable."

"Everyone makes mistakes, Castiel. Besides, we're being taught to ignore those urges, or else how will we be able to face our families again?"

"Perhaps that isn't the only motivation we should have," Castiel murmurs thoughtfully.

"Demystifying the Opposite Sex" consists of Naomi showing them slide shows of a fake married couple, and stating the things they do together and their roles in their relationship. Castiel is sitting on one of the two couches with Dean to his left and Jo to his right. Naomi's beginning to talk about what happens when the couple wants to have sex (awkward) when Castiel feels something slowly touching his bicep. He glances down and notices that Dean, who has been sitting with his arms crossed, has moved his hand so it is hesitantly curling around Castiel's arm instead of his own. A warmth spreads through Castiel as he distantly hears Naomi saying something about the husband grasping the wife's breast as women find this pleasant. He finds it pretty hard to focus after that.

Re-orientating exercises have a different vibe now as well. Whenever they chop wood, Dean and Castiel tend to hand the ax to each other so their fingers brush together. When they're doing mock gun fights (because apparently men are supposed to be ridiculously violent), they always crouch close together behind the barricades. Dean does random huddles during football games so he has an excuse to put his arm around Castiel, and they're always far closer than they need to be when fixing cars.

One night, it's their turn to wash one of the cars that's become exceedingly dirty. Castiel can't help but pry a little.

"Do you miss your friends?" he asks.

Dean snorts. "Yeah, can't think of who I miss more, the cheerleaders or the jock foot-" He stops.

Castiel chuckles. "Go on, say it."

"I didn't mean it," says Dean. "But, really, the only person I'm close to is Sammy. Not that the cheerleaders weren't good lay- But what about you?"

Castiel ignores the jealousy simmering in his stomach, but can't help saying rather testily, "Well, I didn't have sex with any cheerleaders-" Dean ducks his head "-but I was dating one. I thought she and my teammates were my friends."

"They the reason you're here?"

Castiel laughs bitterly. "Oh, yeah."

"That's rough," Dean says sympathetically.

Castiel shrugs. Dean moves his soapy rag next to his and brushes his hand.

They don't say much after this, though the mood is lifted when Dean commences a water fight by spraying Castiel with the hose. By the time they return to their room, both are completely soaked. Castiel changes into his pajamas as usual, but finds not only the boys, but the girls as well, dressed in casual clothes they haven't been able to wear since entering the program, checking themselves in the mirror of the bathroom.

"What are you doing? It's almost lights out."

Dean puts a finger to his lips. "Shh, we're sneaking out. Get dressed."

Pam passes Castiel a folded bright pink pamphlet. The inside is full of glitter, and it says in colorful letters:

Another way out!

Explore Your Alternatives!

Live Free!

Love Free!

Meet Out Front!

Midnight This Saturday

To top it off, there's a rainbow in the background.

"What about Naomi?" Castiel whispers.

"Fuck Naomi," Dean replies.

"There's only four weeks left, there's no way I'm getting kicked out now."

"They're never gonna find out about this, Cas," says Dean, coming over to lean against the doorway next to Castiel. "We haven't had fun in forever." He looks at him from under his eyelashes. "We could use a little fun."

"I-I can't," says Castiel softly.

Dean sighs. "Fine. If you're not gonna come, don't rat us out. C'mon."

He motions to the others, which even includes shy Samandriel, and they go out into the night, leaving Castiel all alone. He tries going to bed, but lying all alone in the darkness while knowing the others are out proves to be too much.

He doesn't know how he manages to get past Naomi's bedroom window without getting caught, but he does and calls out as loud as he dares to the van out front, "Wait!"

The door reopens and Castiel darts inside.

"It's about fucking time," says Dean, grinning.

The two men in the front seats catch Castiel's attention: a short, blond man and a taller, also blond man.

The shorter one speaks up as the taller one drives them away from True Directions, "I'm-"

"Gabriel?" Castiel gasps.

"Cassy? Is that you?" Gabriel turns so he's fully facing the back seat. "Balthy, it's Cas!"

"Well, if there's one place I didn't expect to find you, Cassy," says Balthazar.

"You know these guys?" says Dean, obviously surprised.

"Gabriel's my cousin, and he spent a summer with my family when Balthazar was still our neighbor. That was the summer before Balthazar moved back to England, actually."

"You're telling me you grew up with these guys and _they_   weren't the ones you used for your root?"

"I'm hurt, Cassy!" says Balthazar, taking one hand off the steering wheel to put it over his heart dramatically.

"You really didn't use us as your root? Hell, we're the ones who showed you your first gay porn magazine!" Gabriel laughs.

Castiel buries his overheating face in his hands.

"Remember that time we dressed him up in one of those dresses we found in my mother's closet?" Balthazar recalls.

"Or-"

"Enough!" Castiel yells. "How did you two even get together?"

"Well, unlike you, I was never considered the saint of the family-" says Gabriel.

"Understatement," Castiel mutters.

"-And my folks thought it would do me good to work as an ex-gay of True Directions. Turns out Balthy was working there too, and he didn't stand a chance once he saw me."

"If I remember correctly, it was you who-"

"Spare us the details," says Jo.

"Anyway," Gabriel continues, "now we're ex-ex-gays, and we wanted to give others a chance to decide if they want to live a-"

"Lie," Balthazar interjects.

"Eh, I was gonna say if you want to be who you are or keep it hidden, but I guess that works too."

"So now you run the underground homo railroad?" says Dean.

"Pretty much."

"But did you really have to burn our corneas to get our attention with that flyer?" asks Pam.

"You Americans are so afraid of a little color." Balthazar tsks.

As they pull into a parking lot, Gabriel shuffles through some cards. "Now, these aren't gonna be an exact match, but they should do the trick. If you act confident enough, they might not even card you."

Castiel gets an ID with the name Emmanuel Milton.

"Looks like you can't escape the weird names, huh, Cas?" Dean grins.

Castiel's nerves are on edge when the bouncer asks for his card, but he merely glances at it and deems it good enough. Dean doesn't even need to show his.

Castiel freezes when he gets inside.

"You didn't tell me you were taking me to a gay bar!" he hisses at Dean.

Dean raises an eyebrow. "Where else would we go? C'mon, I'm gonna get you a drink."

"I don't drink!"

Dean ignores him and drags him to the bar. Castiel doesn't catch the name of the beverage that's forced into his hands. Dean then orders himself something and lights a cigarette.

"Dean! Do you care so little about your health?" Castiel scolds.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Man, you have _got_ to lighten up. Drink up, I paid good money for that."

"I didn't ask you to," Castiel grumbles, but he takes a sip nonetheless. It burns and he makes a face.

"You'll get used to it," says Dean, taking a gulp of his own drink.

Castiel jumps when someone taps his arm. He turns to see an older man with neatly combed blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Bart. Wanna dance?"

"Um," Castiel stutters. "I-I'm s-sorry, no."

Bart shrugs and walks away.

Dean punches his arm. "You can't dance with a guy for one second? Go on."

He grabs his arm and shoves him towards the man on the dance floor. Bart looks surprised but pleased.

"S-sorry. I don't d-dance much," says Castiel.

"It's okay."

Castiel feels beyond awkward, holding onto some man he doesn't know as he tries not to step on his feet. Since they're moving in circles, he sees Dean still at the bar, looking at them until Benny comes over. Whatever he says gets Dean to put out his cigarette and walk with him. Castiel realizes he must have asked Dean to dance when Benny takes his hand and pulls him into an embrace.

He tries not to focus on them, or the hands moving all over his back. He's just relieved that they haven't travelled any further down. But when he sees Benny move his hands down to Dean's ass, he has to get away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," he gasps, tearing away from Bart and running out the back door.

His mood isn't improved when Dean goes after him.

"Cas, it's not what you think," he pleads.

"And what do I think?" Castiel challenges.

"I don't think of Benny that way."

"Oh please, that's why you were like this?" Castiel gets off the crate in the alley to move close to Dean and thrust his hips towards him, demonstrating.

"I wasn't like that!"

Castiel sighs and sits back down. "It doesn't matter, go back to him. It's fine."

"Why do you care?" Dean demands.

"I don't. You should do whatever you want to do."

Dean sits next to him. "You want me to do what I want?"

"I couldn't care less," Castiel snaps.

"What I _really_ want?"

"Screw you!" Castiel shouts, only to be cut off by Dean's lips.

It's a quick kiss, and Castiel ducks his head afterwards.

"What do you think now?" asks Dean quietly.

"That I want to do that again," Castiel admits softly. When Dean goes to kiss him again, however, he pulls away. "But I'm not supposed to."

Dean's lips tighten and he looks at the ground, nodding to himself. Castiel can't bear to see how upset he looks, and kisses the look off his face. This time, Dean runs his tongue over the seam of Castiel's lips, and Castiel parts them. They kiss like that for a while before they hear cat calls.

"Get it, Cas!" Gabriel yells.

"I'm gonna kill those bastards," Castiel growls.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after piling back into the van, several of the teens fall into an exhausted sleep. This allows Castiel to curl up with Dean without being questioned. Gabriel waggles his eyebrows but says nothing.

Castiel sighs in contentment. He then realizes that Benny is still awake and looks disgruntled.

"What're you lookin' at?" he snaps.

Castiel turns his attention to the back of Gabriel's seat. Dean's arms tighten around him.

They're back at True Directions quicker than Castiel likes. He reluctantly pulls away from Dean's warmth as the others stir. Then they're all hurrying to their rooms.

"Naomi's coming!" Pam hisses, and their pace increases.

Castiel dives into his bed, pulling the covers up to his neck and shutting his eyes. About a minute later, the door opens and a flashlight is being shined on his face. He tries to relax his features as much as possible. Apparently finding nothing amiss, Naomi moves the flashlight away from him and onto the other boys.

When the door closes, he opens his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. There's some shuffling and then Dean's hovering over his bed to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Night," he whispers before running back to his own bed.

"Good night," Castiel calls after him.

Feeling eyes on him, he turns to see Benny glowering at him, his face lit up red from the laser. Castiel's smile slips off his face and he turns to stare at the ceiling.

In the morning, Castiel feels much worse for wear. There are bags under his eyes and the look he has resembles that of a zombie, but he can't bring himself to regret any of the previous night's actions.

His heart leaps into his throat, however, when Naomi interrupts Uriel's talk about their roots. Her tone is controlled and her expression carefully schooled, and Castiel knows from years with his mother what that means: she's furious.

"It gives me great displeasure to say that I found this under one of your beds." She's holding up a colorful box of matches wearing the gay bar's very blunt name, _Cocksucker_. Castiel feels Dean go rigid beside him.

Naomi continues in her icy tone, "I want to know who has been sneaking out with those smut-peddling recruiters. I want names."

No one says a word.

"Out with it. Who is involved?"

Castiel thinks the sound of crickets would be apt.

"All right then, Dean, what do you have to say for yourself?" She turns her cold eyes to the boy in question.

Dean meets her gaze calmly. "Why're you looking at me?"

"Because I found these under _your_ bed." The lack of yelling makes her all the more intimidating, in Castiel's opinion. "Do you have anything you'd like to confess?"

"I didn't sneak out."

"But you know who did."

Dean finally breaks eye contact and stares at his lap. "No, I don't." His eyes slowly rise back up, as if he's having an epiphany. "But I did realize something about myself last night. Something I've been too afraid to admit until now."

Naomi rolls her eyes impatiently. "Go on, say it."

"I have a crush." He wouldn't... would he? He glances at Castiel before looking in the opposite direction. "On Jo."

Naomi's crossed arms drop in surprise. Then her face breaks into a smile.

"It's... stronger than I've felt for any guy, y'know?" Dean continues. "And it proved to me that treatment is working."

Castiel looks over at Jo and sees a flash of understanding cross her face.

Naomi, beaming, pulls Dean to his feet to stand before the rest of them. "Do you see what determination can yield? I want you to look at Dean and see how hard he worked through this five step program to get to where he is. But I am very disappointed in the rest of you, and have scheduled meetings with all of your parents. If you won't listen to me, perhaps you'll listen to them."

Castiel's stomach drops. Last meeting had not gone over well with his parents. What if they are even worse under these circumstances? A pang goes through his cheek in remembrance.

Eventually, he's sitting next to Dean outside Naomi's office, hearing Samandriel telling his parents that he hadn't gone to the Cocksucker, that his cock sucking days are over.

"You're not gonna tell them, are you?" asks Dean softly.

Castiel doesn't answer.

"Castiel, your mother and I know you wouldn't go on this..."

"Field trip to the Cocksucker," his mother finishes.

"Yes, field trip to the c-" His father chokes.

Castiel sits ram rod straight in the chair facing Naomi and his parents.

His father coughs. "But if you did, you have to know that you'd be on your own."

Castiel's eyebrows draw together. "What?"

"Well you can't come home," says his mother. "We can't allow you to live an unhealthy lifestyle under our roof. So, Castiel, if this is what you choose, you're choosing to cut us out of your life."

"Now what do you want to tell us?" asks his father.

Really, what do they expect him to say after that? But he already knows the answer.

"You have nothing to worry about. I've been missing Meg a lot, and I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

"That's wonderful news, Castiel," his mother praises.

"Keep up the good work and you'll be home before you know it," his father agrees.

They say their goodbyes and leave. Naomi looks at him smugly from behind her desk.

*******************

"They're my cousin and friend, Dean."

Each True Directions member is holding a picket sign that says things like _Silly Faggot, Dicks are for Chicks_ or _There are No Fags in Heaven_ for a protest outside Gabriel and Balthazar's house. Even Dorothy has been let out of isolation for the occasion.

"I know, Cas," Dean murmurs, "but we don't have a choice."

Naomi looks at them when the chanting of _Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve!_ starts and Castiel dutifully mouths along. Satisfied, she starts talking through her megaphone.

"There are other options. Don't you want to be normal?" Castiel hears her say over the voices.

A scrawny guy with brown hair and a rather big nose rides his bike to the front of the house. He frowns at the crowd, then lights up in recognition when his eyes land on Dean.

"Hey, I know you! I saw you last night!" he says.

Dean, looking panicked, picks up a good-sized rock and hurls it at him, yelling, "Hey! Does your daddy know you're a faggot?"

The guy ducks out of the way and races into the house.

"Well done, Dean!" Naomi approves.

"What did you do that for?" Castiel demands.

"What did you want me to do? He could've seen us kissing," Dean hisses.

The chant has turned to _We are here, we're not queer, we're not going anywhere!_

Balthazar emerges from the house followed by Gabriel.

"All right, that's enough!" he calls. "You might as well retreat because we're coming out!"

Castiel is fairly sure the shriek in response is from Samandriel, but he's not the only one who goes running back into Naomi's bright pink van.

"So this is what you're teaching them, Naomi?" says Gabriel. "To throw stones from glass houses? You're gonna have a lot of broken glass to clean up."

"It's part of the process, Gabriel. It's not easy for them," Naomi replies via the megaphone.

She walks around the van, and Castiel is the only one still standing there with his ridiculous sign. He gives them an apologetic look. Balthazar shrugs and Gabriel quirks an eyebrow in a _well, what can you do?_ manner. Neither seem particularly upset. This doesn't ease Castiel's spirits at all as he trudges back into the van.

To celebrate that embarrassing display, they have cake that night. Dean informs Castiel that they have got to play their parts: Dean as someone enamored with Jo, and Castiel as someone interested in _any_ girl. He doesn't really care which one.

"Maybe Anna, she's pretty hot." He adds hastily at Castiel's raised eyebrow, "If you're into that sort of thing?"

Castiel rolls his eyes.

He does take Dean's advice, though. He walks over to Anna while Dean gets Jo a slice of a cake.

"Oh hey, um, Castiel, right?" she says.

"Yeah. You, er, look very nice," he tries.

Anna smirks. "I think it's safe to say we're not each other's type."

She gives Jo an appreciative once over.

"I take it your mother doesn't know that," says Castiel.

"Ugh, don't get me started." She shakes her head.

"We're in the same predicament, then."

"Lemme guess, you're trying to cover up your relationship with Ken doll over there?" She nods towards Dean.

He falters. "W-what? How c-could you think, me and D-Dean-"

"Maybe because he can't go five minutes without looking at you when he's supposed to only have eyes for Jo. If I were him, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her." She winks.

It doesn't look like it's one-sided, either, if Jo's looking and smiling over at her are any indication. For a couple they spend an awful lot of time gazing at other people, for Anna's right about Dean's eyes straying as well.

"Seems to me we can help each other out," says Castiel.

"I think you may be right," says Anna, twirling a strand of her hair in a flirty gesture. Castiel sees Naomi and Uriel give them an approving look at this "development".

Dean catches up with him afterwards as they're leaving the lawn for lights out.

"Dude, did you really manage to talk up Anna?"

"I'm rather insulted by that surprised tone."

"C'mon, you know what I mean." He runs a hand down Castiel's back and Castiel suppresses a shiver.

They stop outside the door to their room.

"For being so insistent on our charade, you did not spend very much time paying attention to Jo."

Castiel huffs out a laugh at Dean's flustered reaction.

"Guess I gotta brush up on my acting skills." He pauses. "Anna didn't buy it for one second, did she?"

"No. She doesn't want me, she wants Jo, but she doesn't want her mother to know."

"I think you found a bit of your inner Dr. Seuss," Dean teases. "Sorry about the rejection."

"Eh, it's fine," says Castiel, wrapping his arms around Dean's torso. "I'm too busy thinking about someone else."

Dean grins and they share a quick kiss before going inside.

*******************

Castiel's nerves are on edge as Uriel talks about how their final exam will go.

"You will be graded in each category. Those who pass will move one to step five: Simulated Sexual Lifestyle."

"And those of you who fail will be sent home. Now, boys with Uriel, and girls with me," says Naomi.

First is chopping wood. All the boys do well except Samandriel, who gets the ax stuck in the wood and cannot get it out. Castiel passes the ax to Dean and they linger when their hands overlap. Dean breaks the spell by looking at Uriel and taking the item out of Castiel's hand, eyes staying on the ground. Castiel holds his head high and casually walks over to where Benny and Samandriel stand. Benny glares at him.

Dean and Castiel are next to each other when helping fix the car, legs and shoulders pressed firmly together. They get distracted by the others' eyes and smiles a few times. Samandriel passes Benny and them tools when Uriel's looking, then loses interest as soon as he's not focusing on him.

Football consists of Uriel seeing if they can catch his throws while running and if they can tackle each other. When Castiel does catch the ball, Dean claps him on the back and beams at him on his return. Castiel acts similiarly when Dean does the same. They may spend more time on the ground than the others when Castiel tackles Dean, both of them laughing and liking the feel of their bodies so close together.

When they have to write an essay on "My Root and How It Prevented Me From Heterosexual Loving", Castiel nearly doesn't finish due to Dean distracting him even with Jo between them. At one point Uriel passes them, and Jo has to take Dean's hand and kiss it to make it seem as though Dean's more interested in her than the paper, and not Castiel.

The results come in and they're back to sitting on two logs in front of a fire pit in the middle of the day.

Naomi's making a dramatic speech before sharing said results. "In order to successfully navigate the treacherous seas of temptation, one must first enter a life out of that sexuality. I've never seen such a determined group, and I am passing all but one of you."

As she says this, she steps in front of Dean. Castiel's breath catches in his throat.

But then she looks at the person seated beside Dean. "Samandriel, you may pack your bags." She continues even as Samandriel freezes, "There's cake in the kitchen. You'll all want to rest for the simulation."

She leaves and offers Uriel congratulations as he follows her to the house.

"I just wasn't meant to be butch," Samandriel utters quietly. "I'm a sissy."

"Don't say that, Samandriel. You should be proud of who you are," says Castiel. 

Samandriel gives him a look.

"You're more than that, you're kind, caring, smart-"

"Excuse me," he interrupts, "but the last thing I need is to be complimented by some fruit who just proved he's straight."

Castiel gapes at him; he's never seen him so angry.

Samandriel stands in front of them. "Congratulations, liars! You all know who you are, and you all know who you want! Nobody can change that."

He storms off, and Castiel is left with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to writing smut so I hope this turned out all right

Castiel can't sleep. He stares at the ceiling, willing sleep to overcome him, but it doesn't.

He sighs and turns on his side. He sees across Benny's bed to wear Dean lies facing him. His eyes open, probably sensing Castiel looking at him, and he smiles. He sits up while Castiel props himself up on his elbow. There's a minute spent grinning at each other like fools before Castiel glances at the door then back to Dean suggestively. Dean's grin widens in response.

With the spare sheets and pillows in a bundle under their arms, they leave the room for a more secluded area of the house, unaware of Benny's wakeful state and their being under his observation.

They spread the sheets and pillows on the ground and lie down. Moonlight streams through the window and Dean's bathed in its soft glow. He reaches over and brushes dark strands of hair off Castiel's forehead.

"Wouldn't a darker place be more discreet?" Castiel whispers.

"I want to see you," Dean replies.

Their soft kiss quickly turns heated, the two of them mapping out each other's mouths hungrily. Dean's hands creep under Castiel's shirt, hesitantly at first, and then roaming everywhere. It strongly resembles Castiel's dream from what seems like so long ago.

Castiel jerks back, however, when their teeth clack together, his hand going to his mouth. Dean's wincing as well.

"Sorry, sorry," Dean murmurs, changing his angle as he goes in for another kiss.

Things soon progress back to the way they were, hands exploring and mouths latched together. Dean starts playing with his nipples, and Castiel gasps when he pinches one. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Dean presses Castiel onto his back and pushes his shirt up to his armpits so he can put his mouth over one of the hard nubs and _suck_. Castiel moans loudly, then bites his lip to keep himself from drawing attention, which becomes increasingly harder to do when Dean starts toying with his neglected nipple as he swirls his tongue around the other.

Castiel puts his thigh between Dean's legs as he lavishes Castiel's chest with attention and starts rubbing it against the bulge he finds there. Dean groans and removes his mouth with a _pop!_ Castiel takes this oppurtunity to roll over and push Dean onto his back so he can start sucking on his neck. Dean wriggles beneath him, making sounds of pleasure. He presses his hand against Castiel's groin and Castiel starts rutting into it, quiet moans and gasps falling from his lips. Dean pulls Castiel down so he's lying beside him, hands on his waistband.

"Can I...?"

Castiel nods, looking into Dean's lust blown eyes.

Dean wastes no time, shoving Castiel's pajama pants and boxers down to his knees and then doing the same with his own. Castiel turns his face into the pillow to muffle his moan when Dean takes them both in hand.

"Fuck," Dean groans as he begins stroking.

Castiel desperately tries to quiet the whimpers he's producing, unable to be silent at the friction. Dean's cock is wet and twitching beside his own, and it's the most glorious thing Castiel's ever felt.

It's Dean's turn to muffle his moans when Castiel's hand joins his, stroking them to completion. Castiel gets a warm, tight feeling before he's coming, biting his lip until it bleeds to keep himself from being too loud. Dean makes a low, gutteral sound and follows him over the edge shortly after. He's flushed, swollen lips parted, eyes half closed, and painted silver by the moon. Castiel thinks he's never looked more beautiful.

Dean looks over at him. "So... How do you feel?"

He appears slightly nervous about the answer.

"Wonderful." Castiel smiles widely, and Dean relaxes. "What, did you think I'd start having a nervous breakdown?"

"I dunno," Dean admits. "It took you a while to warm up to... all this." He lets out a breathy laugh. "Hell, a big reason I was so pissed at you for being so dedicated to this stupid program is that I thought I'd never get to touch you."

"Well you've done that. Guess that means you're done with me," Castiel jokes, but there's a small part of him that fears it's true.

Dean rolls back on top of him. "Not by a long shot."

They exchange lazy kisses.

"I've never felt this way," Castiel says softly, after Dean's cleaned them up with toilet paper he nabbed before they left the room. "The closest was..."

"Was?" Dean prompts.

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"The closest was when I scored the winning touchdown at a game."

Dean's lips twist in an obvious attempt to hold back a laugh.

"I know it sounds stupid to you, but that was something that made me happy."

The amusement fades from Dean's eyes as he says, "I would love to see you play. And I mean an actual game."

"Oh, screw you," says Castiel, turning his face away from him.

"No, no," Dean chuckles lightly. He becomes a bit more serious as he says, "Did you ever think I'm just jealous that you have something that you love to do?"

Castiel glances back at him and Dean cards his hand through his hair.

They talk for a little longer in hushed tones before Dean announces that he's going to "give Castiel a treat". He pushes Castiel's shirt up to kiss his tummy before slowly making his way downwards. Castiel's breath hitches as he presses his lips below his navel.

He tugs at the waist of his pants again, asking for permission.

"Yes," Castiel breathes.

Once his clothes are out of the way, Dean takes him in hand and strokes him until he's fully hard and leaking. He presses his tongue to the slit and, at Castiel's gasp, takes the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and sucking. Soon, he has all of Castiel in his mouth and the boy in question is mewling and grasping at the sheets. He would be thrusting into Dean's mouth were Dean's hands not pinning his hips.

"Oh-oh _fuck_ -oh God, Dean, I'm gonna-"

He tugs at Dean's hair, but Dean just sucks harder, his cheeks hollowed out, and then Castiel's shooting his load down Dean's throat. Dean swallows as best he can, but even so he has white fluid on his chin when he brings himself back up and grins. Castiel chuckles and wipes it off. He proceeds to return the favor, and Dean commends him on his quick learning skills.

Castiel isn't sure how much time passes while they whisper and kiss after that, but it's enough time that his cock gives an interested twitch when Dean starts rubbing at the front of his pants (Castiel doesn't know why he bothers to pull them back up).

"Do you trust me?" he asks huskily.

"Of course," Castiel answers immediately.

"Would you mind if I... tried something?" Dean's fingers creep further back until they're pressing against Castiel's hole through his clothes.

Castiel's eyes widen; what they've been doing has been far from heterosexual, but going that far feels like the point of no return. There will be no thinking that there's a chance he could be straight after this. But, he figures, Dean blew that out of the water long ago (now literally as well as figuratively).

Dean pulls his hand back at Castiel's hesitance. "It's okay, we don't have to."'

"No," says Castiel, taking Dean's hand and placing it back in its previous position. "I want to do this with you."

Dean's pupils dilate for the third time that night, and they're not the only things that get bigger. He pushes his fingers into Castiel's mouth as his other hand works on getting Castiel's pants off, and he groans when Castiel uses his tongue on the digits the same way he had used it on Dean's dick.

When his fingers have a good amount of saliva on it, Dean takes them back, trailing one finger from Castiel's perineum to his cheeks, going between them and circling his hole. Castiel's breath catches and Dean pushes his finger in, using his other hand to stroke Castiel's cock.

"You okay?" he whispers.

Castiel nods, then groans as Dean flicks his thumb over the head of his cock. "It just feels... odd. I want to-"

"Please don't say it. I know it feels awkward now, but it gets better, I promise."

"I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm gay, I don't need the 'it gets better' speech."

Dean huffs out a laugh and kisses him.

After thrusting his finger in and out of his hole for a few minutes, Dean pushes another one in and it burns slightly. Castiel's becoming used to it, though, and it's starting to feel less like an intrusion and more pleasurable. Dean's hand on his dick also helps. Then Dean's fingers go deeper in and crook and _oh_.

Castiel bites the pillow to stop from screaming and his body jolts from the sensation.

"There it is," Dean mumbles triumphantly.

Castiel thrusts down on the digits, wanting them deeper, wanting _more_. Dean continues to rub over his sweet spot and it's all Castiel can do not to wake up the entire house with the sounds of his pleasure.

"Holy shit, _ah_ , Dean!"

"Come on, Cas, come for me." Dean grabs his cock and starts stroking again.

With a muffled shout, Castiel comes in white ropes that hit Dean's (thankfully bare) chest. He lies there, panting, as Dean cleans himself up.

"I knew the prostate was a pleasure point, but I had not idea it could feel like _that_ ," says Castiel when he's capable of speech.

Dean cocks an eyebrow. "Gabriel and Balthazar really did show you gay porn, didn't they?"

Castiel swats at Dean's face.

"How about spreading the love instead?" says Dean, circling his hips.

Castiel mimics what Dean did to him, with Dean helping out.

"Mmm, that's right, oh fuck, _there_ , ah, _Cas!_ "

Eventually, they lie in each other's arms, blissful and sated.

"I think we have to go back to our beds," Dean mutters, looking far from happy about it.

"I don't want to," Castiel grumbles, burrowing further into Dean's chest.

Considering neither wants to go back, it takes a while for them to sneak back in, stealing last minute kisses along the way. Dean stashes the extra sheets somewhere, and Castiel passes out as soon as he slides under the covers.

*******************

Castiel's been woken up in many interesting ways over the years, but Naomi's "Get out of bed, you hormonal hussy!" has to be in the top five.

"I can't believe you did this, you were supposed to be the role model! Get out of bed right now!" she barks.

Fatigue clouding his brain Castiel asks, "What did I do?"

Benny snorts. "A lil sleep over with Dean?"

Castiel's suddenly wide awake and mortified.

Naomi makes a sound of disgust. "Get dressed right now!"

Castiel obeys with shaking hands before being manhandled to Naomi's office.

Her gaze is full of contempt as she says, "You understand, of course, what your little adventure has cost you. You will be removed from the program, and the premises, at once."

"I understand," says Castiel stiffly.

"And your parents have made it very clear that you are just not welcome at home anymore," she continues, "so you'll be left to your own devices."

He sighs, lowering his head. He knew he wouldn't be allowed back home, but having it reinforced still hurts.

"I mean, I guess there is one thing you could do," says Naomi casually.

Castiel looks up in confusion.

"I'll let you stay and graduate with the rest of your class, but you must do me a favor in return. Partner in simulation with Anna."

"Anna?"

Naomi nods. "You seemed to get on well enough with her before."

Castiel notices something out the window behind her and smirks. "I don't think that would work."

Naomi's expression becomes puzzled, and she follows his gaze. The puzzlement quickly turns into rage as she sees Anna doing yard work while loudly singing "I Kissed a Girl".

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" she growls, getting to her feet and approaching the window in long strides. "Anna! Turn that off this instant!"

It takes quite a few tries for her to get Anna's attention.

Castiel's mirth fades, however, when she grabs his arm and drags him to the door, muttering, "I should've known anyone related to that Gabriel was a lost cause."

He stops in his tracks, consequently bringing her to a halt. "You knew?"

"Of course!" she snaps. "How many Novaks do you think there are running around?"

He's forced out to go pack his things for his departure. He takes satisfaction in the fact that no one is in the room to witness his ejection.

His return to the front of the house is slow, but he tells himself he wants to leave with Dean simply because he adores him, and not because he's afraid of going out into the world alone.

Dean's father is who greets him when the door opens, and he looks at Castiel in revulsion. Naomi is behind him with Dean following her.

Naomi wears a look of arrogance as she announces while looking at Castiel, "It's settled then. Dean will partner with Anna in simulation. You're out, Castiel. Skedaddle."

Castiel looks at Dean in a way he hopes expresses his perplexity more than his heartbreak. Dean just shakes his head, his eyes glassy as he mouths _I'm sorry, I can't_ over and over before he walks down the side of the house behind his father and Naomi, leaving Castiel behind.

For a few minutes, all Castiel can do is stand there, opening and closing his mouth. Finally, he brings himself down the stairs to walk down the path to the exit, throwing glances over his shoulder to where Dean went and finding it hard to keep his mouth closed.

Castiel doesn't know how long he walks, but once his mind clears he recognizes where he's going: to Gabriel and Balthazar's. Where else can he go? It's a rather long trek without the assistance of a vehicle, but he makes it there, albeit exhausted.

Balthazar opens the door, surprised. "Cassy, what are you doing here? I mean, you always have an open invitation but Naomi certainly won't be pleased."

"I'm not a part of True Directions anymore," Castiel replies hoarsely, trudging in.

"No offense, but you look dreadful. Go sit down, I'll get you a glass of water."

"Cas?" says Gabriel. "The fuck ran you over?"

"Everything," Castiel groans, sinking into the couch, which is the only non-rainbow thing in the room. "I got kicked out for being with Dean."

Gabriel looks back to where Castiel came from and, upon finding no one there, looks back at him with a furrowed brow. "Shouldn't he be here too, then?"

Balthazar appears beside Castiel and gives him a bottle of water that he gulps down.

"He's a coward," he says eventually. "He couldn't deal with his father. Wait, no, that's not fair. He'd be banned from seeing his brother again. I'm being selfish."

"First of all, no, you're not," says Balthazar. "Second, funny you should mention him."

Gabriel goes to the hallway and calls, "Hey, kiddo, there's someone you'll wanna meet."

There are footfalls that sound like they're coming from a staircase as someone makes their way to the living room. A young boy with shaggy brown hair comes into view and Castiel knows in his gut who it is.

"Sam," he says.

The boy looks confused, then brightens. "Wait, are you someone from that straight camp? Do you know my brother, Dean?"

"Yes, I- I know him rather well," Castiel rasps.

Sam immediately starts bombarding him with questions. "Is he all right? Has he gotten in trouble? Has he gotten into any fights? Has anyone been cruel to him?"

"He's fine," says Castiel, dazed.

"I only just found out about where he was. Dad's been avoiding questions, but he got really drunk one night..." He clears his throat. "Anyway, I got on a bus and found my way here and ran into Gabriel and Balthazar. They said they could help me."

"Then you're not against Dean's sexuality?"

Sam snorts. "Dude, I don't care, he's my brother. People should be able to love whoever they want anyway."

"Well, he's perfectly all right. He's still at True Directions," Castiel tells him.

"Yeah, Cas is the one who got the boot, with help from Dean it sounds like," says Balthazar airily.

Sam's face falls. "Oh man, did he bully you or something? He can be a dick when he's insecure-"

"No, no, he was very kind to me," Castiel assures him.

"Maybe too kind then?" Gabriel smirks. "Tell us, Cassy, what did you get kicked out for doing?"

Castiel flushes and glares at him.

Sam makes a face. "Oh, ew. I mean, not because of _that_ , but because he's my-"

"I understand," Castiel interrupts. "Look, Gabe, Balth, I came to you because I want to know how to be a gay man. Where they live, what they wear, how they act."

They laugh.

"Cas, there isn't just one way to be gay," says Gabriel

"Yeah, you just gotta kind of be who you are," says Balthazar.

There's the sound of approaching footsteps again.

"Castiel! I thought I heard your voice!"

"Charlie?" says Castiel, bewildered. He wonders why this comes as a shock; where else could she have gone?

She stands in the opening to the living room, beaming in her rainbow pajamas before running over and hugging him. "Thank you so much for saving me from that place!"

"You didn't know where else to go, either, I take it."

"Yeah. Gabe and Balthazar have been really nice in getting me back on my feet. C'mon, I'll help you bring your stuff upstairs."

"We expect details later," Balthazar calls after the teens' retreating forms.

"Fuck off," Castiel yells back.

Once Castiel's bags are in his room, Charlie and Sam sit on the bed while Castiel sits in a chair next to them.

"Things are way better here than they are at TD," Charlie tells him. "Curfew's at midnight, and we get our own rooms. We have to share a bathroom, though. Not at the same time, of course."

"Of course," Castiel agrees absentmindedly.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," Charlie soothes.

"No it won't," Castiel finds himself saying. "He was supposed to leave with me and he didn't."

"Whoa, slow down, who?" says Charlie, leaning forward eagerly.

"Dean."

"I knew it! There was serious sexual tension between you two from the start!"

"Can you please not phrase things like that?" Sam groans.

"I know he's scared," Castiel goes on, "but so am I!"

"Believe me, you're better off here," Charlie assures him.

Dinner is shortly after this conversation. Predictably, the napkins are rainbow colored, though the rainbow candlesticks do impress Castiel.

"So, Cas, how about Charlie takes you out to celebrate your freedom?" Gabriel suggests.

Castiel nods halfheartedly.

"Any plans on what you're gonna do?" Balthazar asks.

"Balth, he just got here and he's working through some tough shit."

"I know, but I figure the best way is to power through. We can look at some schools in the city and-"

"Give him a break, Balth! He's my cousin and he can stay as long as he goddamn needs!"

"Can't I ask a question around here? Y'know, Gabe, sometimes it feels like nothing I do pleases you."

Gabriel's expression softens and he hugs him. "That's not true, Balthy. I'm sorry. You know I love you."

"I'm sorry, too." Balthazar kisses the top of his head.

They separate and Gabriel clears his throat. "So dinner's ready..."

Castiel wonders how it's possible for a relationship to work so smoothly.

Going back to the gay bar doesn't do much to lift Castiel's spirits, especially when it only reminds him of his and Dean's first kiss. He sees the man, Bart, from before dancing with another man. There's awkward eye contact for a moment that Castiel breaks.

"We can dance if you want," Charlie suggests.

Castiel shakes his head. "You go ahead, I think I need to get some air."

Instead of ruining Charlie's night with his misery, he sulks out in the alley, becoming even more upset at the knowledge that Dean won't come after him this time. He doesn't, but Charlie does.

"I miss him," he confesses.

"Look, maybe he's scared and making the wrong decision, but it's his wrong choice to make. You gotta be willing to walk away," says Charlie.

"What about you and Dorothy?"

Charlie tenses. "If she can't make a stand, she just can't make a stand. Maybe all her so-called bravery really is in her head."

Castiel draws himself up. "What about you? What are you willing to do?"

*******************

That night, Castiel's mind is plagued by thoughts of Dean and Anna doing the Simulation of a Sexual Lifestyle. Kissing, hands moving, rubbing together...

His sleep isn't very restful.

But he isn't willing to give up yet. He still has a few tricks up his sleeve.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! Life's been hectic with school starting back up, but the last chapter is finally done! I hope you've enjoyed this.
> 
> The song used is "Follow You Down" by Shinedown

It's rather concerning how easy it is to get Gabriel and Balthazar to go along with their plan. Curled up together on the couch, they don't seem to have to think about their answer for a minute. For once in his life, Castiel is grateful for their personalities.

Sam thinks the plan is very brave and romantic, and that Dean better appreciate the lengths Castiel is going to for him.

"I swear if he pulls that 'no chick flick moments' bullshit..."

Gabriel and Charlie both insist that they need the proper camouflage attire "or else what's the point?"

"To get Dean and Dorothy back?"

"Yeah, but how can you expect that to work unless we put 100% into this, and that means dressing right," Charlie replies.

Castiel and Sam are outvoted with Balthazar siding with his boyfriend, of course. So they don the clothes, and Charlie and Castiel get into the back of a pick-up truck.

"Can you feel the adrenaline?!" Gabriel yells.

"I think that may have something to do with the ten candy bars you ate," says Balthazar.

Both them and Sam get inside of the car. Presently, the engine starts and Castiel clings to the side, terrified of being vaulted out.

"We're about to crash True Directions' graduation ceremony and _that's_ what you're afraid of?" says Charlie.

"You should be a motivational speaker," Castiel grumbles.

One stroke-inducing ride later, Gabriel and Balthazar are parking behind a clump of trees that hide them from view of the ceremony.

"Here we go. I hope he's worth it," says Charlie.

"Is Dorothy?"

"I'm doing this for you, not for her."

"Yeah, okay." Castiel smirks.

They press against one of the trees' trunks, peering out of the foliage to where white benches are facing a matching gazebo where Naomi stands behind a podium with a microphone.

"Let's get closer," Charlie whispers, nodding toward another cluster of trees behind the last row of benches.

Heart in his throat, Castiel darts over with Charlie in tow. His heart begins to pound when he sees Dean's diagnol from them, sitting with Benny and the girls in a mixture of blue suits and pink dresses. He isn't talking, nor does he look particularly cheerful.

"Welcome to the graduating class of True Directions!"

Charlie urges Castiel to duck out of sight as Naomi's voice comes booming through the speakers, and he reluctantly tears his eyes away from Dean to do so.

"Now or never," he mutters to himself, and starts crawling towards Dean.

"Now, may I present-" Naomi's voice stops and Castiel freezes. It's only a dramatic pause, however, as she finishes with, "our happy heterosexuals!"

Castiel holds back a snort as the parents start clapping, continuing towards his goal. A feeling of hatred goes through him as he realizes one of those parents has to be John Winchester.

He sees Pam start to walk to the front, followed by Jo and then Benny. He tries to make himself go faster, knowing his time is running out.

When he finally makes it under the bench Dean's been sitting on, the boy in questions is getting up to walk down with the others. Castiel reaches up and grabs his arm, pulling him to the ground.

"What the- _Cas?_ "

Castiel is pleased to note that he looks happy to see him.

"Miss me?"

"What're you doing here?"

"I've come to get you, of course!"

Dean looks toward the aisle, then back to him. "I can't go anywhere, Cas."

He shakes off his hand and disappears out of Castiel's sight. Castiel's throat closes up and his eyes burn as he halfheartedly sneaks back to his and Charlie's spot. She and Dorothy are making out against the tree.

"Well, that was fast," he says.

Charlie separates herself from Dorothy and looks around.

"Where's Dean?" she asks.

Castiel looks back. "I have to try again. Charlie, you say you excel at hacking into technology, correct?"

Pam, Benny, and Jo have all gotten their heterosexual awards, and Dean is receiving his when Castiel hears a line from the song of his choosing come through the speakers.

_The first step is the one you believe in_

_The second one might be profound_

He's standing at the top of the aisle now, Naomi trying to speak through the disconnected microphone with a furious look, and Dean staring at him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Everyone else follows his lead and looks back to where Castiel stands. He merely smiles and holds his arms out in an expression of _it's true_ as the song continues.

_I'll follow you down_

_Through the eye of the storm_

_Don't worry I'll keep you warm_

_I'll follow you down_

_As we're passing through space_

_I don't care if we fall from grace_

_I'll follow you down_

"I love you, Dean Winchester!" he yells.

"Castiel!" Naomi shrieks as the speakers are disconnected. She's in front of the podium now and walking towards him. "Stop it this instant! You will wallow in your homosexual depravity for the rest of your life!"

Castiel flees and catches up to Charlie, who took flight as soon as the music stopped. She jumps into the open door where Sam and Dorothy are waiting, leaving Castiel to return to the open back.

He pounds on the back window yelling, "Drive, drive!"

"Cas! Wait!"

He feels ecstacy course through him as he watches Dean run to him, hopping in the back.

"Never change," Dean breathes, and seizes Castiel's mouth in a kiss.

Castiel finds the ride back much more pleasurable.

Neither notice they're back at Gabriel and Balthazar's house until Sam leaps into the back with them.

"Dean- oh!"

Dean tears himself away from Castiel's embrace. "Sammy! What're you doing here?"

"I came up here to find you, though it looks like you didn't need me to save you after all."

Castiel is sure he's blushing, but he finds a smile making its way onto his lips at Sam's statement.

"How did you- Dad wouldn't- you're ok with this?" Dean manages to say.

Sam rolls his eyes. "I'm not a homophobic dick like Dad. I don't care who you're into as long as you're happy."

"Aw shucks, Sammy," says Dean, but Castiel can tell Sam's words touched him. "Though I'm bi, not gay. Better brush up on your terms, Samantha."

"Stop calling me that or I'm going back to Dad."

Dean frowns. "Wait, Dad's gonna freak when he finds out you're gone. You can't do that to him, Sam."

"How can you possibly defend him after what he did to you? I don't want to be around someone who would do this to his own son!"

"What exactly are you going to do then?" asks Charlie, her arm around Dorothy's shoulders.

"He's going to stay with me," says Dean firmly.

"Don't mean to be a downer here, but how are you going to support him? Aren't you planning on going to college?" says Gabriel.

"Don't you dare say you're not going to college because of me," says Sam as Dean opens his mouth. "There's gotta be another way."

"Haven't you been staying with Gabriel and Balthazar? I mean, if that's going well..." Dorothy suggests.

"I'm not sure that's a wise idea," says Castiel dubiously.

"Hold on a minute," says Balthazar. "What do you say, Gabe? We've been helping kids in a jam for a while now, why not a straight one this time?"

"You expect me to trust you guys with him?" says Dean. "No offense, but from stories about you two with Cas, I'm not sure you're exactly parent material."

"Oh, please," says Gabriel. "Cas is my little cousin, we're _supposed_ to torment him. You're barely eighteen and in no shape to be supporting a kid. But I guess that's up to Sam to decide."

They all turn to the younger boy.

Sam hesitates. "Gabe and Balthazar have been good to me... But I couldn't impose on you like that."

"It's not imposing if we're the ones suggesting it," says Balthazar.

"Technically the proposition came from Dorothy."

"Not the time, Cassy."

"My dad's gonna come after you if he finds out," Sam points out.

Gabriel scoffs. "I'd like to see him try and win in court after disowning his son for his orientation."

"There are good colleges in the area as well if Dean wants to stay close," Balthazar adds.

Sam smiles. "How could I say no?"

"You couldn't," Gabriel replies.

"Thanks, you guys. Seriously," says Dean.

Gabriel shrugs. "What else are we here for?"

"Gabe has enough candy laying around that it's already like a child's living here anyway," says Balthazar.

"Too bad Samantha insists on eating _healthy_ foods," says Dean, looping an arm around Castiel's shoulders as they start to make their way inside the house.

"The one kid in America who doesn't eat junk food!" Gabriel mourns.

"I'm guessing you won't be too upset, but all the couples have to share a room," Balthazar informs them.

Dean grins wickedly, whispering in Castiel's ear, "Good thing considering I have to make up for everything that's happened to you because of me."

"It wasn't your fault, but if you insist..."

"Please try to remember my room's not that far from any of yours," Sam pleads.

Castiel laughs. It appears that this new chapter in his life will be... interesting, to say the least. He can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you're interested, my tumblr is maccasass.tumblr.com


End file.
